


The Librarians: Eve's Apartment

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Librarians Fic Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve likes her apartment bare but Flynn keeps putting furniture inside it. Evlynn fluff. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Eve's Apartment

**Eve’s Apartment**  
By Alasse Fefalas

It started with a couch. 

When Eve stepped into her home that night, she paused for a moment, wondering if she had accidentally broken into someone else’s house instead. But it was her apartment, and sitting in the middle of the living room was a large, brown leather couch. 

Locking the door behind her, she cautiously approached the furniture, treating it like a WMD rather than a place to sit on. With all the weird things that happened everyday at the Library, she wouldn’t be surprised if it was actually some sort of shapeshifting monster that happened to follow her home. After thorough investigation (which included kicking it multiple times at different locations), she decided it was just a normal, harmless couch. A couch that appeared in her apartment without her getting one.

Slowly, she descended upon the three-seater. It was soft, but it didn’t try to swallow her into it. Stroking the supple leather, she decided she liked it. But it still didn’t solve the mystery of where it came from.

Acting on a hunch, she took out her phone and dialled Flynn, who answered on the fourth ring. “Flynn, quick question,” she said.

“Yes, I got you the couch,” he answered, without her asking.

Eve nodded slowly. “Okay… but why?”

“Your apartment’s a little… bare. You only have a bed and a dining table.”

Eve toed her shoes off and pulled her legs up onto the couch, crossing them in front of her. “It’s not like I’m here all the time anyway. I’m mostly at the Library. I don’t need a couch.”

Flynn chuckled over the line. “And yet, you’re probably sitting on it right now.”

Eve paused, trying to think of an excuse. Coming up with nothing, she just sighed and said, “Fine, you’re right. I like it, happy?”

“You don’t have to sound so angry about it,” he teased. “Just enjoy it. I have to go.”

Eve couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. “Come back alive, Librarian.”

*

And then came the coffee table.

She had come home tired after a long day running from beings she couldn’t even pronounce and all she wanted to do was sleep. Except that, when she opened her door, she found Flynn leaning on the armrest of the couch, a book in hand… and a cup on the short, rectangular coffee table in front of him.

“What’s that?” she asked, pointing at the table in front of him as she closed the door.

Flynn put down his book on the armrest and stood up, smiling at her. “Coffee table.”

Eve rolled her eyes and walked tiredly to the couch. “Yes, I can see that. The question is more ‘why is there a coffee table in my apartment?’”

“You didn’t have one,” he said, simply.

Collapsing on the couch, she took off her shoes and stretched herself along the length of it. “Because I didn’t need one.”

Flynn sat down in an empty space in front of her, his hand resting on her hip. “Says the person who complained about having nowhere to put her coffee cup while sitting on the couch.”

“You didn’t need to get me one,” she said tiredly as she folded her hands below her head as a makeshift pillow. Yawning, she let her eyes close. “Wasn’t necessary…”

“Go to sleep, Eve,” he said. Flynn pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her on her cheek. “You can complain about the table tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” she mumbled as she fell asleep.

*

The dresser appeared next.

Eve dropped her keys into a bowl on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen, Flynn talking animatedly behind her, explaining how the magical version of moonshine got its name. She walked past her bedroom and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Backtracking, she looked into her bedroom and saw a wooden dressing table in the corner of the room. 

Raising an eyebrow at Flynn, she walked into her room and inspected the new furniture. The table was long, a full length mirror in the middle of it and two drawers stacked over each other on the left and right of the mirror. The middle section of the table had a latch, allowing it to be folded down so that the user could see themselves in full view of the mirror.

“Before you ask, yes I got it because you didn’t have one,” he said from the doorway.

Eve touched the smooth finish on the table, chuckling. “I’m beginning to wonder if this is my apartment or yours.”

“Sorry,” he said, looking away as he swayed forward and backward on his feet. “I just thought since you’re gonna be working at the Library for a while now…”

Eve crossed her arms in front of her. “My apartment shouldn’t look like I’m going to pack up and leave at a moment’s notice?”

“No, it’s just that… I moved into the Library a long time ago because my apartment didn’t feel like home. I spent more time at the Library than I did at home so it made sense to move in.” Flynn walked up to her and took her hands in his. “You have three wards - yes, four if you include me, I know - and I just wanted to make sure you had somewhere to return home to… when you find the Library a little overwhelming for you.”

Eve smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Librarian.”

*

“Oh hey, you added a bookshelf!” Flynn said in surprise as he looked at the new piece of furniture that was standing in the corner of the living room. He closed the door behind him and dropped his messenger bag onto the dining table behind the couch.

Eve walked out out of her exercise room barefeet, a towel around her shoulders and sat down on her spot in the far right corner of the couch. “Yeap,” she said as she pulled her legs up and folded them beside her as she leaned against the armrest. “Because you keep leaving your books on the coffee table.”

He gave a sheepish laugh in return. “Oops.”

“Now you have a place to put all the books you leave behind,” she smirked.

“Technically they belong to the Library,” he chuckled.

Eve shrugged. “Same difference. They’re still here. I’d rather keep them in one place and not mess up the rest of the apartment.”

Flynn sat down beside her. “Thank you,” he said, smiling as he weaved his fingers in between hers.

“Well, you do spend quite a bit of time here, so might as well,” she replied.

“Hmmm, I wonder why that is,” he laughed, leaning down towards her.

Eve craned her head upwards. “I wonder why too,” she murmured before kissing him.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I was rewatching episode 1 and I was thinking that Eve’s apartment in Portland would be as empty as it was in New York… and Flynn would definitely butt in and make himself at home and tadaaaa this came out. Day five is done! I hope you enjoyed this one, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Leave a note on what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
